Fairy Devils
by Cuhar
Summary: During Natsu and Gray s fight against Mard Geer, of Tartarus. Natsu and Gray get caught in Mard s spell, "Memento Mori" and have no way to escape. Taking down Mard with them, Natsu and Gray barely survive as they re sent to the world of High School DxD! What sort of mischief will these two fairies get into? Single Pairings (Natsu x Ravel) (Gray x Xenovia)
1. An Introduction to a new world

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I`m looking for a beta, please PM me if you are interested :)<strong>

* * *

><p>LEGEND<p>

" " - speaking

' ' - Thinking

**stuff **- cool intense stuff

_stuff _- flashback

[**dragons**] - scared gear talking

[dragon gods] - big beings/ gods/ ophis/ Great Red/ Evil Pieces and Brave Saints

[_rating games_] - Speaking through device or magic

* * *

><p>During Fairy Tail`s battle against the dark guild, Tartarus.<p>

Two young men fought against the their biggest enemy yet, the "Absolute Demon" or also known as Mard Geer.

Who you ask would be crazy enough to take on such of an opponent?

Well…. that would be Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's strongest pair!

This was of course of the mixture of Natsu`s Fire dragon slayer magic and Gray`s recently aquired Ice devil slayer magic!

As the two young mages waited for the perfect opening to strike, a thick black mist rolled through the broken terrain and towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"Wh...what is this...?" Natsu questioned as he backed away bit from the dark feeling black mist that continued towards them.

"Mist?! No…" Gray thought out loud, trying to comprehend what was happening.

'This isn't just mist, we can't let it touch us!' Gray thought.

As the black deathly mist closed in on them, eventually circling around them only leaving a few feet for comfort.

Even those few feet quickly vanished as the black mist made contacts with the two mages, leaving them renderless as the black mist wrapped around their arms and legs.

"My body…Can't Move!" said Gray and Natsu as both of them continued to lose control over their bodies.

Mard watched from the side as his proudest creation was being performed in front of his eyes.

Now he can get rid of these pathetic _humans _and finally achieve Zeref`s goal!

Mard, in his true demon form, narrowed his eyes as he watched the fairies struggle, deciding to boast why curses are superior to magic.

"There is no future for magic….Curses is the superior power and it trumps all." Mard said with an ever cold tone.

Spreading his arms out to symbolize how superior he and his curses were.

"Now fall...Descend to Purgatory. This is the ultimate curse I created strictly for the purposes of destroying Zeref."

"AAAAHHH" Both Natsu and Gray panicked.

As if he were condemning the two mages to hell itself Mard spoke a single sentence,

"The Memory of Death."

Specks of dirt started to pick up into the building winds….

Then the black mist funneled and exploded into a storm of winds that ripped the earth and destroyed the already obliterated land.

A towering pillar of black mist shot into the sky, even showing the image of tormented souls screaming for mercy in the mist!

"Memento Mori!" Mard roared as the black pillar grew wider and wider.

"GAHHH" the two screamed in pain.

"Fuck! This really hurts! GAHH" Natsu complained.

'Is this really how its going to end!?' Gray questioned as hopelessness settled into his body.

Then images of his time spent in Fairy Tail flashed through his eyes, times he spent with everyone in the guild…..with his friends….

Finally a recent memory made itself known as he had a flashback with his last moments with his father.

_/Flashback Start/_

"_Gray! Promise me that you'll take down E.N.D and stop FACE! Gray, promise me!" Silver Fullbuster said as tear rolled down his cheeks as he hugged his son._

_Taking in his father's dying wish, Gray sniffled as he tried to stop his tears,_

"_I...promise!"_

_/Flashback End/_

Gray grinded his teeth with frustration.

'If I`m going down by this bastard...then I`ll make sure to take him down with me!' Gray shouted in his mind as he focused his resolve.

"Natsu! Listen to me, I don't think we're gonna make it out here..." Gray finished with a sadder tone but kept himself steady through the pain.

Natsu looked over at Gray with an understanding look as he endured the pain. However Gray didn't know that Natsu had already confirmed their situation and made the same resolve….and that was….

To stop this bastard before he could hurt their friends!

While Mard explained his spell, Gray tried to make the strongest ice as he could muster and have it make its way towards Mard`s legs undetected, sliding across the ground.

"In order to kill Zeref the Immortal...I must destroy all concept of life and death. Those affected by this curse are neither living nor dead...They are simply gone. Erased. Eradicated."

"The Future…! Eternally...become "Nothing"." Mard spoke as he looked up to the sky, fully taking a look of the full height of the pillar of black mist.

As one stone silently hit the ground.

"**Ice Devil`s Zeroth Chain of Binding!**"

Suddenly Mard`s snapped his view to the ground and without him knowing, a chain of ice had wrapped around his legs!

"NOW NATSU!" Gray yelled.

Inside the mass of mist, Gray and Natsu rooted themselves to the ground as both of them pulled the ice chain in their hand as hard as they could.

"_!"

Mard didn't even have time to think as he was pulled into the vortexing pillar of deathly mist, then two sets of arms wrapped themselves around him, rendering Mard unable to move.

Mard then started to get worried because as of now, he was now in his ultimate spell!

"Unhand me you filthy humans!"

"Not a chance you bastard!" Gray shouted as he further restrained the demon in his arms.

"If we`re going down then we're taking you with us!" Natsu shouted as he binded the demon even harder.

The winds picked up even faster, and now Mard could feel the pain building up.

Realizing his doom, Mard struggled to break but no chance was given as he roared,

"I still have to defeat Zeref! I have to achieve his goal! Then I can be with him!" Mard pleaded, but his wish wasn't granted.

At that moment Mard thought of his last moments,

'To sacrifice themselves to save their friends? Is this the true power of magic?'

His thought was silenced as the winds exploded into the sky as the 3 of them yelled out.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The winds stopped, and the mist disappeared.

…..then there was silence.

All that was left was a final wisp that floated into the dark the skies.

The aftermath of the broken battlefield, and a large empty spot where the 2 faires and a demon once stood.

* * *

><p>-In Empty Space between Dimensions, Also Known as the Dimensional Gap-<p>

/POV Third/

Black. Black was all Gray could see as he opened his eyes.

A vast emptiness was all he could see and beyond but yet as he looked down he could still see his body.

So he could still see but yet he could not.

And he noticed his guild mark was glowing a golden colour and a glowing orb surround him, that made him feel….warm.

Floating in the mysterious space, Gray looked around and spotted two other bodies; one was the dead body of Mard Geer that crumbled away, Gray wondered why he wasn't crumbling as well, and then saw the body of a sleeping Natsu, without a care in the world.

Tsk. Seriously the guy was an idiot even in death.

However, Gray also noted that Natsu`s guild mark was also glowing as well and a gold glowing orb surrounded him.

Wondering if they were actually dead, Gray tried to wake up Natsu,

"Hey Natsu!"

…..no response.

"Idiot wake up!"

His response was a snore.

Ok. The Ice mage finally had it.

"Oi Flame-brain!".

Suddenly Natsu eyes snapped open as he yelled with his own instictive reflex to insult Gray,

"Ice stripper! What`s your problem!? You wanna fight!" Natsu shouted.

"Wait….where are we?" Natsu asked as he looked around.

A tick mark appeared on Gray`s forehead as he kept his anger at bay,

"Idiot we don't have time for this! And I was gonna ask you about that!" Gray snapped back.

"Well I don't know!" Natsu shouted back.

If Natsu could move closer to Gray right now. He would punch him in his stupid Gray-like-face!

Before the two could picker anymore a familiar voice spoke in their minds.

"I think I can help with that." said a comforting voice.

"First Master!", both the mages shouted with relief.

"Yes…." The now known voice as Mavis said as if she were smiling.

However before the two could ask their own million questions. She explained,

"Now we don't have very much time left. So I need to make this quick. First of things, I am now speaking to you through your guild marks right now. To add to that I am now using Fairy Sphere through your guild marks which is keeping you alive right now and keeping you from crumbling into nothing."

Both mages 'gulped'. Ok they were going to listen to the nice lady.

"Now you are probably wondering if can come back to Earthland…."

"Yeah we still need to stop FACE!" Gray shouted.

"Well that is impossible." The 2 mage`s spirits fell after hearing that…

"Good news though…." Their eyes perked up again.

"We managed to stop FACE and defeat E.N.D with the help of the dragons. Yes, I`m talking about Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana...Natsu."

Natsu grinned from cheek to cheek, as he pumped a few fists into the air,

"That sounds so BadASS!" Natsu squealed.

Gray decided to not comment on that, but he knew something was off.

"Now the bad news….."

Yep. He was right. Gray smirked to himself for getting it right.

"...is that it`s impossible for me to transport you two back to our world, because of the curse that made you come here…..it literally erased your existence from Earthland so you can never come back…."

Mavis now wore a sad smile.

Gray and Natsu lowered their heads as they took the information in.

First, they could never go back to their friends but atleast they managed to save them from FACE and E.N.D and second they could say they lived pretty good lives.

Natsu had finally found his adoptive father, Igneel.

And Gray got to defeat the demons which took away his parents and he….got to meet his father one last time.

So they weren't feeling as bad…

"However I can give you two one more fighting chance. Besides our world there exists an infinite amount of worlds like edolas which are completely different to our world. I can only give the Fairy Sphere`s which is keeping you alive right now so much power before the time runs out."

Both Gray and Natsu were lost by this point and weren't really understanding…

"I`ll send you two in a direction through the empty space and hopefully you come across a dimension to enter. Except when my magic runs out I can`t keep the Fairy Spheres up for so long, then you two will have to transfer your own magic into your spheres to keep you alive."

Both of them nodded their heads with confirmation.

"Goodbye my fairies, I wish you too the best of luck." Mavis said before both Natsu`s and Gray`s sphere`s shot in the same direction at a really fast speed.

"Ugghh I think I'm gonna be sick!" Natsu complained as tried not puke but kept his focus.

"Idiot! Now of all times!?" Gray asked.

"Sorry! Ugh I can't help it!" Natsu wailed back before almost puking….again.

"Just try not to die!" Gray told him off.

As the two gold spheres flew through the empty space sometimes colliding with a piece of rock that was randomly there.

Until they noticed that their spheres were flickering in some areas, meaning one thing…..their time was almost up!

"Shit! Natsu! But everything you got into sphere, otherwise we'll die!" Gray shouted as he slammed his hands on the side of the sphere and transferred his magic to it.

Just keeping it stable.

"You don`t have to to tell me!" Natsu toughed up his motion sickness and started channeling his magic into the sphere.

You would think two powerhouses like Natsu and Gray would have at least enough magic to put up a decent fight and keep the spheres just stable enough.

Except they just had their fight with Mard…..so they were drained of almost all their magic….almost to the point that it was getting really dangerous.

…

Bright lights shined through the black void as the two golden spheres emitting a bluish colour and the other a reddish colour flew past in the void.

"GAAAAH" Gray and Natsu cried out in pain as they forced every single drop of magic they had into their sphere.

Reaching a point where they lost so much magic that there was a possibility that their much would never come back…..

Until eventually their spheres punctured a hole in the void, and they both disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p>-The Occult Research Club Room, Kuoh Academy-<p>

/POV Third/

Rias Gremory, a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, a school which just turn co-ed and giving it a high girl to low guy ratio…...she is also the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies.

Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs.

And she is also a devil.

A Pure-blooded devil to be exact and the heiress of the Gremory Clan, 1 of the remaining 34 Devil clans of the 72 pillars that still exist.

And because she is the heiress of the Gremory Clan, she is forced into an arrange marriage with a disgusting man, Riser Phenex, to keep the line of "Pure-bloods" alive.

Technically, everyone just wants her to become some baby making machine…

Just thinking about it made her shiver.

Just when she thought she almost had a plan to cancel off the marriage, Riser had to go and start pushing it to a closer date.

Originally, she was given until after she graduated university before she had to get married and by that time she hoped she already developed a plan to get out of her forced marriage.

But now it might happen soon than she expected….

This was why she recently reincarnated Issei Hyoudou, the wielder of the boosted gear.

Hoping Issei and her peerage were enough, she hoped she could challenge Riser to a Rating game and win her freedom...but she still felt worried and needed more power!

When Issei was reincarnated, he only took up 6 [Pawn] pieces.

Rias was sitting at her office like desk, as she looked at the 2 unused [Pawn] pieces.

Alone in the clubroom, as the sun was just setting down, she wondered what she could do with the 2 leftover pieces.

Until a loud noise brought her attention.

WOKSH*

BAM*

Out of nowhere a large object had broken a hole in the roof and had crashed landed right in front her, while breaking her wooden desk.

Easily getting over her surprise, yes, a lady like her self would not get startled so easily.

"Ara" Rias said as she looked at the mess in front of her.

There lying on the ground were two young men, both were average in height and had lean yet muscular build to them. Except one had spiky black hair while the other had spiky pink-coloured hair.

"Ugh so dizzy…" The pink haired one mumbled and then passed out again.

Both were unconscious, maybe….However both were human.

"Well this is interesting." said Rias as she wore a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Well, I know that you might be upset with me redo my story and not finishing my old story but I have my reasons;<strong>

**1. I couldn`t continue the plot if I had Natsu in Sirzechs peerage, because all the fights revolve around Rias`s peerage.**

**2. My old story had alot of holes so I`m gonna fix up as many of those as possible, in this one.**

**3. I`m taking a newer approach to this story, but I think you will enjoy this one better :)**

**...**

**Goodnight Sport Fans, this is Cuhar Logging out!**


	2. Those Awkward Moments

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I just added some missing conversation at the end, and corrected a few mistakes. No changes to the plot. <strong>

**Also I will now tell you what the pairs are! Dun dun duuun!**

**The pairs are...**

**...**

**Natsu x Ravel! **

**...**

**Gray x Xenovia!**

**...**

**Now its time to celebrate! Yay!**

**Btw I`m writing the next chapter so it should be up by the weekend or around sunday. :D**

* * *

><p>LEGEND<p>

" " - speaking

' ' - Thinking

**stuff **- cool intense stuff

_stuff _- flashback

[**dragons**] - scared gear talking

[dragon gods] - big beings/ gods/ ophis/ Great Red/ Evil Pieces and Brave Saints

[_rating games_] - Speaking through device or magic

* * *

><p>-The Occult Research Club, Kuoh Academy-<p>

/POV Third/

"Well this is interesting." said Rias as she wore a small smile.

Rias looked down at the two young mages with calculative eyes, as if she could see right through them. She noticed they a smoldering remains of what clothes they had before but still clung to their bodies.

'These two must of went through alot to end up like this.' Rias thought.

Narrowing her eyes, she analyzed them and the situation.

And what she found was…..well strange to her.

'That`s strange….'

First, there were two teenage looking boys that fell through the ceiling.

In all her life Rias could say this is the first it has ever happened, no.

She took that back. There were times when her old brother decided to sneak into her room back at her family's castle and give her a surprise hug by hanging off from the ceiling…..

'I still don't understand what made Onii-sama to do such a thing...' Rias sighed from the thought.

Secondly one of the boys had Pink Hair! Like seriously? Who honestly had pink hair as a natural hair colour!?

'I should probably ask him when he wakes up, if he dyed it or not.' Rias thought.

And finally what was even stranger than the boy`s pink hair, was that she sensed both of them seemed very compatible with using magic.

'It`s like as if they had a 'magic core' of some sorts, but it was destroyed from too much strain…..In their current state, I would have to guess they're just as powerful as **normal** humans. Assuming from how broken their 'magic cores' are….' Rias pondered.

Rias looked back at the two red glowing chess pieces she was holding.

'Reincarnating Issei was already enough of a gamble as it was with all the train I would have to make him go through.'

Rias sighed.

'These two do look athletic judging from their lean muscular builds, and they do have some promise. I guess taking 2 more couldn`t make things worse it`s not like I could be picky now at this point.' Rias then had more of an intense look in her eyes.

'Then I will do everything in my power to make these two my servants!' Rias declared in her mind.

Rias sent the two chess pieces in her hand away, as a red magic circle ascend upwards from her palm making the two pieces disappear from her hand.

Looking out to the exit of the room, Rias called, "Akeno!".

A few moments went by as a young woman entered the room.

"You called Rias?" a now identified Akeno replied.

Akeno Himejima was a young with buxom with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Finally she wore the Kuoh Academy`s girls uniform.

She also always seemed to have a smile on her face that could be seen a little fake at times...and she was also known as one of the Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies along with Rias.

Akeno moved more into the room and stood at ready, until she noticed the two young mages below at her feet with scraps for clothes….

"Ara Rias, I didn't know you liked these sort of _things_ too ufufu." Akeno giggled as she watched her best friend and club resident get bright red on her face.

"Akeno, I am definitely not interested in such things." Rias said as she calmed down and gave a slight glare towards the black haired girl.

"Ara what a shame, I thought I had someone I could share ideas with." replied Akeno.

"Back to what's important, Could you take care of these two for me?" Rias asked as she direct a hand towards the two mages.

Akeno nodded her head.

"Certainly, Rias".

…..

(Several Hours Later)

…..

Presently, after many hours in the dead of night, Rias and Akeno waited for their guests to wake up.

They were almost going to leave and head home until they heard a groan from one of them.

Looking over, they saw the pink haired boy wake up.

Slowly he sat up on one of the two couches in the club room, and stopped when he felt pain throughout his body.

"Man, why do I hurt so much?" Natsu complained as he looked at the large bandage wrapped around his chest and right arm and the new plain pair of pants he was wearing. Also he sighed when he found he was still wearing his white scaled scarf which Igneel gave him.

"And where the hell am I?"

Natsu started to look around the room until his eyes quickly found Gray sleeping on the other adjacent couch in the room.

"Gray?" Natsu wandered until he start to form an idea. When he finished, a light bulb popped above his head and brought a closed hand down on one hand confirming the idea.

Natsu had wide a mischievous grin, as he comically tip toed across the room towards his sleeping victim.

Unknown to Natsu both Rias and Akeno watched quietly, wondering what the pink haired teen was doing.

"Hehe" Natsu could barely hold in his laughter as he brought his head closer to Gray`s sleeping face before taking in a deep breath.

Then Natsu yelled,

"GRAY! WAAAAKE UP!"

Both girls sweatdropped at the action of the pink haired mage,

'Did he seriously have to do that?' both asked themselves as they continued to watch.

Gray`s eyes snapped open as he flung his body up before falling face first onto the wooden floor.

Jumping right to his feet and moving into his ice-make stance, Gray looked around frantically for any enemies until he noticed Nastu laughing his face off as he rolled on the ground.

"Hahaha! Stupid Gray! Hahaha" Natsu said as he laughed.

A tick mark appeared on the black haired mage`s head as he clenched his fists.

"Oi! idiot-brain what the hell was that for!?"

Immediately Natsu jumped to his feet and also prepared his fist and he glared back at the ice-make mage.

"It`s because your face looks stupid! you human-icicle!" Natsu shouted back.

"I think we still have a little score to settle!" Gray said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah I think we do!" Natsu said as he stretched his neck.

Rias started to get worry that a fight was gonna break out between the two, even though they were human and couldn't do a lot of damage, she still didn`t want to get anymore of her things broken!

Before Gray and Natsu fists almost reach the others face, both of them stopped when they shouted by a rather angry red head.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN AND STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE MINUTE!" Rias shouted.

Immediately hearing the rage of angry female, both mages instinctively went into a kneeling position as they lowered their heads and pleaded in fear.

"Sorry Erza, Please forgive us!"

Akeno`s eyes slightly opened more as she was surprised to actually see Rias lose her calm demeanor like that.

"And we just but new bandages on too!" Rias comment as she held her head with one hand as she cross her other arm under her chest.

Gray then looked down and Noticed he had some fresh bandages wrapped around his chest and forehead. Also he was still wearing his silver necklace around his neck, and he was also wearing a new plain pair of pants, however his tattoo on his arm symbolizing him as a devil slayer disappeared….

Wait! He was still wearing clothes and hasn't stripped yet!

Gray smirked as he was feeling quite proud for keeping his pants on. However he wondered why his tattoo was gone.

Rias calmed herself down and had her calm demeanor again but raised her head as she thought of what they said.

"Erza?" Rias questioned.

Confused, both mages look up to see Rias and Akeno looking directly at them, the first was glaring at them as she was wondering something, while the other was giggling into one hand.

Realizing the new people in front of them wasn't Erza, both Gray and Natsu sighed in relief that they weren't going to get beat up. However both had a confused faces.

"Hey your not Erza!" Natsu obviously pointed out.

"But both of them do have the same hair." Gray commented.

"Yeah, she looks really similar too, so thats still kinda scary." Natsu shivered as he thought of an angry Erza rampaging through the countryside, kicking mountains in her wake.

"You're right, the resemblance is freaking me out." Gray said as he shivered.

The red haired girl looked like Erza but wasn't as scary as her, but just the resemblance put them in place! Just the image of Erza put them in check!

"Could I have your attention for a moment." Rias said as she put on her more business voice.

Turning their attention towards Rias.

"Ya need something lady?" Natsu asked.

A tick formed on Rias` head as she calmed herself again, it would seem that these two were quite rude, but she fix that and let it slide for now.

"I would like to ask a few questions if you don't mind?"

"Only if we get to be able to ask a few as well?" Gray asked.

Rias nodded.

"So who are you? Why did you break a hole in my roof and my desk?" Rias asked as she point up to the a circle in the roof that was filled in with stone and where her desk would be.

Once they heard of the broken hole and desk, Gray looked away in embarrassment, while Natsu scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"Well my name is Natsu Dragneel, and I`m a mage of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said proudly as he grin showed off his guild mark.

"I`m Gray Fullbuster, and I`m also a mage of Fairy Tail." Gray grinned as he pointed a thumb to his guild mark on his chest.

'It`s like a bird like….creature? And wait do they mean like a fairy tale from stories?' Rias thought as she looked at their visible guild marks.

Rias looked over to Akeno with questioning eyes but she only shrugged not knowing what they were talking about.

"Hmm alright so I'm guessing mages are like humans magician who can use magic correct?" Rias asked, actually she needed to confirm something that was bugging her.

Both of the mages nodded.

"I guess?" Natsu questioned more than answered, but whatever he went with it.

"So, you 2 can do magic then? Do you mind showing me what kind of magic you could do?" The red headed devil asked.

"I think we could show you an example. By the way I can do Ice-make magic and I think I'm an Ice Devil Slayer now?" Gray said he stood up prepared his hand in ice-make position.

'Devil Slayer!? Is he an exorcist!?' both devils flinched back, maybe saving these two weren't a good idea. So both of them prepared themselves incase a fight broke out.

"Yeah! Check this out! I`m a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said excitedly as he jumped to his feet and moved a hand out in front of him.

Both devils prepared themselves even more after hearing the pink haired mage.

'Dragon Slayer!?'

Both the black hair and pink hair teenager tried to make a little example of their magic in their hands but…..nothing happened!

"W-What?" Gray looked confused as he focused some more.

"Why don't you make fire!" Natsu shouted in frustration, he was this close from punching his own hand if didn`t continue to work!

"What the hell! It`s like as if we can't use magic…..anymore?" Gray slowly looked up at the two female devils who not as on guard anymore, looking for a possible answer.

"Yes, this would explain the situation." Rias said as if confirming something.

"What do you mean? What happen to us!?" Natsu shouted, while him and Gray got ready to charge at the two devils if anything started.

"When we first found you on the floor, you were already unconscious. However there something off about you two, it seemed as though you once possess the ability to use magic but somehow your 'magic cores' were destroyed. At this point, I would say you're just as powerful as normal humans." Rias explained as she crossed her arms.

She witnessed the reactions of the mages that went from complete shock to quickly understanding.

'That`s odd'.

"Well that explains why my Devil Slayer tattoo disappeared." Gray added.

"Seriously!? This is just like the time we were in edolas again! Wait…..is there a crazy government in this world which hunts down anyone with magic!?" Natsu questioned, worried they might be back in edolas again.

"No, most of the world doesn't know about the existence of magic and the supernatural so I suggest not doing anything in public." Rias commented.

"Phew that`s a relief." Natsu sighed.

"At Least we won`t be hunted down like last time but it sucks that we can't even use magic in public even if we did have it." Gray complained.

Rias looked at them strangely.

'Are they not from here?' she thought.

"Wait didn't a minute ago you called us humans? Aren't you humans as well?" Natsu asked, wow he was slow to the ball.

Gray facepalmed as himself, "Seriously you idiot, you just got that now?"

Gray looked back at the females and asked while ignoring Natsu`s bickering, "I was also wanting to ask, where are we and what do you mean by referring to us as humans? Are you not humans as well?".

Natsu also nodded his head wanting to know more.

Rias had a gleam in her eye as she started, "Well you currently at Kuoh Academy at school that is in the human world on the planet Earth."

"My name is Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory Clan. And this here is Akeno Himejima, my [Queen]."

Akeno bowed towards Natsu and Gray.

Then both Rias and Akeno smirked as they revealed their devils wings, to their bewildered guests.

"...and we are devils." Rias finished as she had wider smirk, showing off her proud wings.

Then both Rias and Akeno put their wings back.

Suddenly Natsu dashed to Rias and threw punch at her face which was blocked off by Akeno, who seemly reappeared in front her [King] from where she was standing earlier.

Then she hit Natsu back with a single punch to stomach as he was sent back and landed on the ground near Gray.

"Gahh! She`s got a strong punch!" Natsu smiled as he tried to keep himself from not falling over.

"Shit! And we just got rid of that Demon Mard guy too!" Gray tsked as he glared at a smiling Rias and Akeno who went back to her earlier spot.

"Hold on, I think we're both misunderstanding the situation here." Rias said with a confident tone.

"But your still a demon!" Natsu shouted.

"Well yes and no. The words demon and devil is interchangeable, also we don't mean any harm. I just wanted to ask something else, are you from this world?" Rias asked, obviously these two weren't from around here, assuming one of them was asking questions about this 'world'.

(Few minutes later)

After a long explanation of Gray and Natsu were actually from another world called, 'Earthland' and that they live in the country of Fiore, and how their world worked. Even mentioning how magic was a daily part of life, had Akeno raise an eyebrow from hearing of such a strange place.

Also they explained of how their magic guild called, 'Fairy Tail', and not 'Fairy Tale' which was pretty much like their adoptive family, was at war with evil guild called, 'Tartarus'.

Who were a group of demons trying to achieve Zeref`s final goal while removing magic from the entire world.

Then they finished explaining how they defeated the demon Mard Geer and saving their friends at the same time while being trapped by his ultimate spell, erasing their existence from their world and sent them through a black void (she knew as the dimensional gap). Eventually finding themselves in her clubroom.

Also she asked about Natsu`s pink hair, and yes! It was his natural hair colour!

….

"So now, it`s impossible for you to go back?" Rias question. If she were from her home, she would want to go back as well.

"Yes. I don't really understand how but….we can never go back, so I guess we're stuck here now." Gray said as he slumped down on one of the couches with a frown.

"This sucks…" Natsu said sadly as he also sat down the opposite couch.

A few silent moments went by until Rias decided.

"How would you two like to become devils?"

What simple question , but still felt so shocking to Natsu and Gray.

"Huh?" Both Gray and Natsu looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You heard me, if you two became devils you good have fresh start in a new world. If you accepted, I could help you get used to this world and you could even get to use magic again, however you would have to serve as my servants. Also don't worry as a Gremory, all our servants are considered family and of course you would be too. And even better, you could think of a new future goal to accomplish."

Rias extended one of her hands as 2 [Pawn] shimmered into existence.

"So what will it be?" Rias said as she looked at Gray and Natsu considering her offer.

Gray and Natsu were thinking of whether or not to take, so Rias decided to seal the deal.

"Well its either that or be lost in an unforgiving world with nothing on your backs or to your names."

It was cold, but Rias had to say it.

'I need them to join me.' Rias was determined to get them.

Then it happened…

Natsu raised his hand as if asking a question from a teacher,

"Um...if we became devils would we get wings like yours?" Natsu said almost ready to bounce with anticipation.

"Yes, of course." Rias nodded her head.

"Alright! If I can get wings like that, I don't care if I have to be a servant." Natsu said as he smiled like a child getting a new toy.

'That`s one done, now what about the other one?' Rias thought as she looked over to a still thinking Gray.

Gray looked up from his thinking and saw everyone looking at him for an answer.

'Well….its better than nothing.' Gray concluded.

"Fine. If this idiot is doing then I guess I have no choice." Gray stood up from the couch. "Alright, let's do this."

Gray looked at Rias with resolved eyes. While Rias had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Okay, let`s begin the ceremony."

….

Natsu and Gray laid on the ground adjacent to the other with a single [Pawn] piece on their chest as Rias stood in between them. A large red magic circle with the Gremory family crest in the centor was spinning underneath them.

An other worldly voice echoed throughout the room.

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Gray Fullbuster and become my servant demon. You shall become my Pawn and rejoice in your newfound life!"

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Natsu Dragneel and become my servant demon. You shall become my Pawn and rejoice in your newfound life!"

Then the 2 chess pieces glowed bright red before sinking into their chests.

The ceremony was over as Gray and Natsu stood up and stretched their bodies.

"Oi! Why did Gray get to be called first!" Natsu yelled but….he was ignored.

Rias walked over to them as she drew the Gremory crest on each of their hands, while Akeno went to the large teleportation circle in the middle of the room and added their information to the circle.

"Sooo, how do we open our wings again?" Gray questioned, Natsu also wanted to know as well, like seriously never mind being first, he just got his own wings now!

"Just, Will them open. And when you want to close them just do the opposite." Rias stated.

Both Gray and Natsu focused on their backs as a pair of black bat like wings sprouted from each of their backs.

"Woah! So cool!" Natsu squeal as he patted his right wing.

Gray just stayed normal, as him and Natsu both retracted their wings.

Natsu then proceeded to try and make some fire in his hands but nothing happen!

"Hey I still can't make any fire!?" Natsu demanded.

Rias giggled and then spoke, "Ufufu Well that`s probably because you need to use demonic energy to create magic, being a devil it must be different from the energy you used before."

"Which means…." Gray`s eyes widen in realization.

"Yep, you to have to start over from scratch." Rias smiled as both them got depressed for a moment.

"This sucks…" both Gray and Natsu said in sequence.

Rias looked at a nearby clock, "Would you look at the time, It`s gotten pretty late. I think you two should head to your new living quarters, you did have a long day."

"But where are we sleeping?" Gray asked, like they did just get here.

Rias nodded to Akeno, as she walked over and gave each of them a new set of clothes consisting of a plain shirt, pants, and a pair of runners. Also they were handed a slip of pair that had an address with directions on how to get there, which was conveniently written in the same language they knew but was actually just japanese.

"Just follow the directions and you'll make your way there, you will actually be staying with a few of my other servants. We will also meet you tomorrow morning later to give your school uniforms. So, anymore questions?" Rias asked.

Natsu didn't have anything to say, he was just pumped to start training again! And have a new goal, hmm, Ya! His goal was to find the strongest person he could find and punch him in the face!

However Gray slowly raised his hand, "Actually…...could I have another pair of clothes for the road?"

* * *

><p>-Hyoudou Residence-<p>

/POV Third/

Issei Hyoudou, an average 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. But he was also a devil, and not only that but the servant of the super hot, big oppai, Rias-senpai!

For pervert such as himself it was like he biggest gift god…..wait, he wasn't under god`s protection anymore, so would be more gift from Satan?

Just a few days ago, his master, Rias had invaded his room late at night and wanted to have sex with him! But it was stopped before anything happened when a strange silver maid showed up.

Whatever he didn't care at the moment, he was just eager to start another day and make his way to becoming Harem-king!

Then our future harem-king`s alarm clock went off….

[Please why wake up! If not, I'm going to kiss you~ Please wake up!]

Yep. His alarm had over 7 different personality of girls waking him up each morning. Some would think its weird...others would think its amazing.

However Issei when woke up he felt kind of…. chilly? Looking around he realized he none of the blankets on him. And finally his eye`s found the biggest shock to the boy`s mind up to date so far.

A pink haired teenager, probably the same age as him was in his bed! and was hogging all the blankets!

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author note<strong>: No Yaoi. This is just comic relief. Natsu and Gray are paired up with girls. Issei likes boobs….girls!)

* * *

><p>'Wait why does he have pink hair? He probably some delinquent who dyed it like that….wait!? why am I thinking these things there`s a guy I don't know. In. My. Bed! Oh why couldn't Asia or Rias-senpai woke up next to me?'<p>

Internally our harem-king cried for his lack of Oppai!

He was about to ask until the door opened loudly.

Issei looked over and saw a half naked black hair teenager, with slightly wet hair and only a towel around his waist. Which only made him cry some more!

Oh why couldn't he be surround by half naked girls? This is too cruel!

Worth mentioning, Gray and Natsu`s bandages were removed because they already healed up, courtesy of demonic magic.

"Um who are you and why are you in my house?" Issei asked the stranger.

"Oh your awake. The name`s Gray, and well Rias told us that we be living here from now, however when we got here the door was locked and no one answered when we knocked so we just….helped ourselves." Gray explained casually.

'What? Is he close to Rias-senpai? How can he call her so casually?' Issei begged for answers and was prepare himself for more tears just after he already stopped!

"If the door was locked, how did you get in?" Issei asked confusedly.

"The window." Gray casually point towards the single window in Issei`s room.

Issei sweatdropped, 'I think that's illegal...'.

Then Gray yelled not caring about the other people in the house as he glared at the pinkette, "Oi Natsu! Wake up already! Rias said she be here soon!"

"Shut up Gray! I was trying to sleep!" Natsu shouted as he jumped out of bed and threw a fist at Gray`s face which knocked him against the wall.

"Hey guys don't fight in my room…" But Issei`s voice was drowned out as Gray launched himself an Natsu.

"Take this you stupid pyromaniac!"

"Like that`s happening Ice-stripper!"

All Issei could see was a comical cloud of dust of punching or kicking limbs.

He seriously needed to stop these guys, but how? He couldn't use his sacred gear….

Issei was given the chance as his mother walked up the stairs with loud footsteps.

'Oh shit!'

Our to-be-harem-king couldn't even move as his mother stormed into room as she yelled, "Issei! why are you making loud noises so early….in…..the….morning."

eye`s went wide and her mouth left open as she couldn't form the right words.

Issei`s eyes went wide before shutting them closed and trying to burn the image from his brain!

At the moment walked in Natsu and Gray froze right in the middle of their fight as they both had a fist almost reaching the other`s face.

And at that moment, Gray`s towel came off and fell on the ground, leaving him like the day he was born.

The deep voice of Nichiya spoke through the room, "Wooooooooooooow….."

Mrs. Hyoudou`s face heated up as she misunderstood the entire situation, as she thought of moments of her son with the two young.

* * *

><p>-The mind of Mrs. Hyoudou-<p>

/POV Third/

'Oooh Issei stop it...'

'Issei let me hold you...'

* * *

><p>-Back to Reality-<p>

/POV Third/

Gray and Natsu looked confused at the unfamiliar woman that was swaying her hips around as they saw multiple hearts popped in and out of existence around her head.

"Oh Issei I didn't know you were to such things! For a while there I thought you were so lost in your obsession of woman that I thought all hope was lost. But this! Were you only doing that to hide your secret passion? Ufufufu" Mrs. Hyoudou asked as she giggled.

Then another visitor decided to visit…..

"Issei-san what`s going- kyyaa!" Asia Argento, a girl around 16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

She was also a second year high school student in the same class as Issei at Kuoh Academy. Also she was already wearing her Kuoh Academy uniform.

Asia turned her gaze away from the naked frozen, figuratively, Gray as she asked, "Issei-san why is there a naked man in your room? Oh was this why it is so hard for him to notice me? Is he actually into men? O Lord please help...Aah."

Asia then bowed her ahead as she made prayer to God, only to receive a pain in her head.

'Wait naked?'

Gray looked down and realized he had lost towel and was flashing the two females in front of him.

"Oh crap!" Embarrassed, Gray quickly found some pants and a shirt to put on.

Gray sighed in relief. Now he was fully clothed, for now.

Then another set of foot steps was heard, "Seriously Issei, you better not be reading porn mags…." Issei`s father stopped for a second as he look at the situation.

He left as he said, "I don't even want to know."

"Sorry for the intrusion, Issei-san." Asia timidly closed the door whiling pushing the fantasizing out of the room.

(Sound of the door being closed)

As if Issei`s brain decided to reboot at that moment, Issei frantically called out as he ran down stairs and left the room, "Oto-san! Oka-san! Asia-san! It`s not what you think it is!..."

His voice echoed as he went downstairs.

Silence was left until a confused Natsu looked over at Gray and asked, "What just happened?".

(A few minutes later)

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, Asia, Issei were eating breakfast along with their guests, Natsu and Gray happily digged into the cooked food, while Rias explained Natsu and Gray`s current conditions, however most of was a lie and some devil persuasion.

It was only recently that Rias had showed with Natsu and Gray`s uniforms, which both mages were wearing right now, and how she explained their situation.

"Ara so now not only do we have a new daughter, but we have two sons now that could make us proud, unlike a certain failure of a son. Haha" laughed warmly as she talked.

"So cold, Oka-san." Issei muttered under his breath.

"Now I can finally teach a son some new things! Hey Gray-kun, Natsu-kun how would you like me to teach a few sport tricks?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

Natsu looked up just as his mouth was full of food, he swallowed before he said, "Yes?"

Natsu wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy eating!

took that answer as a yes as he turned his attention to Gray at the exact moment Gray had unknowingly taken off his jacket and shirt of his new uniform as he dropped it on the ground next to the table.

"Ah Gray-kun, where`s your shirt?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

Everyone`s attention was turned to Gray as he realized what he did.

"Crap!" Gray cursed in surprise before putting his located clothes back on.

Everyone looked at Gray as if wondering what his problem was except for Natsu who only sighed.

Rias turned to Natsu and asked, "Does he do this alot?".

Natsu nodded his head, "Yeah he has a problem of taking his clothes off without even knowing." Then he went back to eat some more food.

"Well this could become a problem in the future ufufu" Rias commented.

Besides Rias and Natsu, everyone was shocked! Like how could he not know that he`s taking his own clothes off?

"You're certainly a youthful just like when I was your age haha" Mr. Hyoudou was the first comment.

While everyone just laughed nervously at his comment.

Noticing the time, Rias stood up as she said, "We better be going, we don`t to be late on Natsu and Gray`s first day do we?"

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked.

Rias said cheerfully, "School of course!".

* * *

><p>-In the halls of Kuoh Academy-<p>

/POV Third/

Natsu slowly walked keeping himself from being sick, while Gray walked at the same pace as both of them went down the halls of Kuoh Academy after getting their schedule from Rias.

Apparently they were in the same class as Issei, class 2-C?

All Gray knew was that they were people called second years from now on.

Gray then looked over to the Natsu who was better but was still recovering.

"Seriously Natsu, I think if a hell was meant just for you, this world would probably be it. And did you see how tall those buildings were, they were huge!" Gray commented.

He was referring to the office buildings that were in the city, the only building that was probably that big was most likely the royal place where the magical games was held.

Natsu recovered enough to calm himself down as he walked normally again, "I didn't even know so much transportation could even exist!" Natsu cried out.

"Well we're stuck here so learn to deal with it or something."

Coming to a stop both mages found the room they were looking for.

"This is it." Gray said as he knocked on the door as instructed by Rias and wait for the teacher to answer it.

The door to reveal a bald middle aged man with an average build and height and wore large glasses.

"What business do you have here?" the teacher asked.

"I think we're the new transfer students...?" Natsu said, but didn't really show the confidence that he was right.

"Oh yes, I remember now please come in and introduce yourselves!" the teacher said cheerfully as fixed his glasses and walked back into the classroom.

"Alright class I have some important news for you. We have just received two new transfer students in our class, so could you please welcome them." The teacher said as two teenage boys walked into the room.

Inside the classroom, all the students looked at the new arrivals, as if they were holding in their breath.

Natsu and Gray walked up to the front and bowed, which was also instructed to them by Rias.

"My name`s Gray Fullbuster, I'll be in your care." Gray gave a small smirk as he looked at the class.

"The name`s Natsu Dragneel! I`ll also be with you guys from now on!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically as he gave a wide grin.

...

One moment went by before everyone started commenting on the new arrivals.

"They look kind of wild don't you think?" One girl asked her friend a little worried.

"...But they do look a little cute though." Comment another girl.

"Well at least it isn't another pretty boy, we seriously don't need another Kiba!" Said one of the boys.

"And what`s with his pink hair? Is he in a gang or something?" Asked another girl.

"Wait! Why is he taking his clothes off!? Why is he shirtless?" A girl cried out with worry.

...

"Now of all times!" Gray mumbled.

Hearing the last comment Gray quickly put on his clothes, after looking around everyone looked at the two of them as if wondering either to get close or to not associate with them.

"Way to go Gray hehe" Natsu giggled as he elbowed Gray`s side.

"Shut up." Was he said.

Gray and Natsu then turned to the teacher, wondering what to do next.

"Thank you...now could you please go sit down. And Fullbuster-kun please try not to take off your clothes again."

Which received an embarrassed nod.

"Of course." Gray said before they went to take their seats.

The other students were looking at them but not as much from before. Wondering what this 'school' is about that Rias went on about for hours on the way here and apparently forced them to attend to anyway, they were really wondering what they were suppose to be doing.

Then Natsu landed his gaze on the brown haired boy and blonde girl he met this morning who both happen to be sitting...next to him.

"Hey it`s you guys! I guess we`re in the same class right?" Natsu asked Issei.

"Hello Natsu-san, Gray-san. Its nice we all get to be in the same class!" Asia said kindly to both Natsu and Gray. Where Natsu recieved her greeting with a smile while Gray grunted as he tried not to pull off his shirt again.

Issei smiled, "Yeah I guess we are!".

They were going to continue talking until the teacher spoke up again.

"Alright class could you open to page 330 in your textbooks," The teacher turned around and then wrote on the board for everyone to see.

"Today we're going to start our new unit about Rationals!" The teacher excitedly said.

For the next few hours the teacher explained about how the crazy numbers and properties worked, and if one thing was certain, Gray and Natsu were not prepared for this!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>

**So this should explain a few of your questions.**

** And I will not reveal the pairings of the story.**

**...**

**Goodnight Sport Fans! This is Cuhar Logging out!**


	3. Chapter posted later Today

**So just wanted to say that I`m almost done the next chapter and will post it up later today. **

**That is all readers! **


	4. The Challenge Has Been Called

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>

**So I re-wrote this chapter and I think this one will be more satisfying than the old one :D **

**So give it a read :) **

**Finally the next chapter is in the middle of being written so that will be becoming out soon. **

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.<p>

* * *

><p>LEGEND<p>

" " - speaking

' ' - Thinking

**stuff **- cool intense stuff

_stuff _- flashback

[**dragons**] - scared gear talking

[dragon gods] - big beings/ gods/ ophis/ Great Red/ Evil Pieces and Brave Saints

[_rating games_] - Speaking through device or magic

* * *

><p>-The Occult Research Club, Kuoh Academy, After School Hours-<p>

/POV Third/

Rias Gremory was sitting at her desk in her clubroom with a serious expression.

Next her stood an emotionless silver haired woman dressed in a maid outfit. She stood at ready as if she took her job very seriously.

This was Grayfia Lucifuge, a beautiful buxom woman who seemed to be in her 20`s and was the wife of the Maou Lucifer Sirzechs! She had long silver hair and two bundles were braided down her frontside. She also wore a maid uniform and also happened to be Rias` sister-in-law. She is also an ultimate class devil and known as 'The Strongest Queen' in all of hell!

The sound of the dooring, everyone came into the clubroom after they finished school.

"Holy Shit! Ouch! School is horrible! Its like Erza but not erza at the same time!" Natsu said as he dragged himself over to a couch.

"Let`s…..not do that again, I can't take these numbers anymore!" Gray shouted as he walked into the room and took off his shirt and shoes...

"Aha It`s not that bad and um Gray-san your clothes…." Kiba let out a nervous laugh as he walked in. Yuuto Kiba, second year, a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes, and a mole under his left eye. Most would say he looked like a 'Bishounen'. He was also known as the Prince of Kuoh Academy!

"Oh shit! Where`s my shoes!" Gray complained and took a look around for his missing clothes.

"Its ok Gray-san, Natsu-san, if you study hard it won't be as hard." Asia kindly advised as she walked along. Asia Argento, 16 year old, second year, a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Ah Asia-san you're so kind! Why don't you help me some more?" Issei asked Asia as he walked beside her.

"Uh...Issei-san asked me? But I don`t kn-" Asia said as she blushed and continued on without anyone paying attention.

"...Issei-senpai….pervert." Koneko said emotionless, however those only two words as Issei crumbled in depression. Koneko Toujou, first year, a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. Also known as the Kuoh Academy`s Mascot!

"I'm not perverted!" Our Harem-king-wannabe cried out as he cried some anime tears.

"Ufu Issei-kun, you can always cry on my shoulder." Akeno said as she was the final person to enter the room before closing the door.

Rias took notice of her peerage and had a small almost visible smile as she looked at her two new peerage members that were getting along with her other servants. Earlier she heard that everyone got acquainted during school hours and got to know each other a bit more.

However her smile quickly disappeared as she stood to get everyone`s attention.

"Looks like you're all here."

Then everyone finally took noticed of the silver haired maid.

"Grayfia-san!?" Issei said in surprise.

"Hehehe, who`s the funny dressed looking lady?" Natsu said as he snickered.

Grayfia ignored Issei and just glared Natsu as she let a little demonic power for intimidating.

Immediately Natsu shivered as he saw the similar look on a familiar red haired mage….

"GAAH! It`s Erza!" Natsu said as he hid himself behind the couch away from the maid, but comically was still showing his spiky pink hair.

"What are you talking about, Erza isn`t he- Shit! It`s Erza!" Gray said before he saw the glare and then hid behind the catch along with Natsu in the same fashion.

Until Natsu figured something out….

"Wait, Gray. I don't think that`s Erza." Natsu said he took a peek from behind the couch, as was ignoring everyone else weird looks and focused on the confused maid.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Gray said as him and Natsu stood up from their hiding spot and went back to where they were standing.

Grayfia with any showing emotion arched a single eyebrow as she said, "I have no idea who this Erza person you speak of. However I don't think I have introduced myself yet to Rias-sama`s new servants."

Grayfia bowed as she said, "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, pleased to meet you."

Gray didn't know what to do and just stood there awkwardly…

While Natsu said confusedly, "...Hi?".

Apparently that was enough and Grayfia turned her attention to Rias.

"Rias-sama, should I talk to them?"

Rias raised her hand signaling that she was going to do it.

"The truth is…" Rias said before a fiery Red/Orange magic circle appeared in the room, before bursting into flames.

Natsu gazed at the flames as he drooled, "Those flames look…..tasty!" he finished as he started to walk toward the flames but was pulled back by Koneko.

Rias would question later why her servant thought fire was delicious.

Rias glared more as a figure appeared from the flames and the magic and flames disappeared.

Everyone went silent as a man with blonde messy hair who wore a red suit and left the collar open and jacket, no tie, and seemed to be in his 20`s

"I haven't been to the human realm in a while. I`ve come for you." The man turned around and looked at Rias as he continued, "Rias, my love."

"Who`s this guy?" Issei questioned.

Gray looked at the man standing in front of the group,

'I don't like him, he seems a bit like Laxus when he tried to take over the guild hall' Gray thought.

"This is Riser Phenex-sama. A pure-blooded, high-class demon and the third son of the Phenex family." Grayfia explained.

"Phenex?...Like the bird?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, just like the bird." Kiba mentioned.

"He`s also the finacé of the Gremory family`s heiress apparent." Grayfia added.

"The Gremory family`s heiress apparent?" Issei asked confusedly.

"Don`t tell me…..!?" Issei mumbled as he was finally understanding what was going on.

"That is to say, he`s engaged to Rias-sama." Grayfia finished.

"E-Engaged!?" Issei yelled.

While Rias only glared at Riser from where she was sitting.

* * *

><p>"Ara, Rias`s queen prepares quite delicious tea." Riser commented.<p>

Riser sat on one of the couches while holding Rias with one arm as he touched her hair.

Off to the side the rest of Rias`s peerage was standing. Natsu and Gray just followed everyone`s example.

"Thank you for the compliment." Akeno said as she bowed and walked to her master, Rias`s side for future orders.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he watch the Riser touched Rias`s hair, and clearly his friend looked very upset in the situation she was in!

He looked around and saw that everyone was trying to hold themselves back from hitting the asshole, and he saw Issei was especially angry.

Just as Riser gazed become more lustful and started to touch Rias`s thighs,

Rias stood up from the couch as she said, "Cut it out already. Riser , I told you last time. I don't intend to marry you."

Riser opened his arms to the sides as he said, " But, Rias, I thought your family was with its back to the wall, so you`re in no position to be this selfish."

Rias quickly looked at Riser with a confident look, "I'm not going to bring my family down. I`m going to take a husband. But I will marry someone I want to be with."

"The entire demon world struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded demons after the last war made them a rarity. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good." Riser said.

"My father, elder brother, and other family members are all rushing too much. I won't say it again, Riser. I will not marry you!" Rias shot back.

However, Riser grabbed Rias chin with one hand as he looked her in the eyes, menacingly, catching her off guard.

"You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family. I cannot have you ruin my honour." Riser said as he got a more serious look.

"Buchou!" Issei said worriedly as everyone got ready if he tried anything.

Then he look Issei straight at Issei as he said, "I`ll take you back to the underworld. Even if it means burning all your servants to death." He said coldly.

Natsu and Gray clenched their hands as they tried not to attack this guy, they didn't know how strong he was and now they knew he was an important figure but…..even though they didn't have their magic at the moment and that they never cared about who they were, if they harmed their friends they would beat the crap out of this guy!

Before anything got out of hand Grayfia spoke up, "Please calm down."

Hearing the maid they immediately stopped and looked at the maid.

"Rias-sama, Riser-sama, as I am here on Sirzechs-sama`s orders, I do not intend to stand idly by."

"When it`s you, the strongest queen, saying that, even I am scared." Riser said smoothly.

"He predicted this might happen. As such, I have been charged to carry out last resort measures if no agreement is reached." Grayfia said.

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias questioned.

"If you insist on your position, you`re welcome to settle the issue with Riser-sama through a Rating Game." Grayfia explained.

Rias gasped as Issei wondered out loud, "Rating Game?".

"It`s a game that resembles chess where high-class devils fight using their servants." Kiba explained.

"Chess?"

"That is why our powers are likened to chess pieces. Why we're called Evil Pieces." Akeno finished.

"So….it`s like a fight in the grand magic games?" Natsu summed up.

"Pretty much, but I'm guessing that it`s a little different." Gray added.

'Magic games?' Everyone wondered.

They decided to drop it as they brought their attention back to the problem in front of them.

"I`ve played the game many times and won many times as well. You're not even an officially qualified player, let alone have any experience." Riser gloated and smirked as he saw Rias`s glare intensify.

"Originally, only seasoned devils were allowed to participate in a Rating Game." Akeno said.

Gray gasped as he said, "Then that means she`s at a disadvantage!".

"It`s gets worse." Koneko said emotionless.

"Rias, it seems you have gotten a few more servants since last time but are these all your servants?" Riser asked.

"And what about it?"

Riser laughed before snapping his fingers.

There, another magic circle of fiery red/orange appeared with the crest of the Phenex clan, before bursting into flames again as 15 deadly looking girls appeared. Giving off an intimidating aura towards Rias` peerage!

"I have fifteen! In other words, a full set of pieces."

"Beauties? Fifteen beautiful girls!?" Issei asked as he started getting excited.

"What a true man!" Issei said as he broke into tears.

Riser became confused as he asked awkwardly, "H-Hey, Rias, that servant is crying out loud while looking at me…"

Rias sighed as she told Riser, "His dream is forming a harem."

"That`s disgusting." said a girl with a look of disgust from Riser`s peerage.

This girl was none other than, Ravel Phenex, Riser`s little sister….yep Riser had his own sister in his personal harem.

Ravel is a young girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and red ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. And she wore a light pink dress with pink accents and a pink bow in the front.

Riser chuckled as he got a an idea and called over his [Queen], "Oh, I see. Yubelluna!"

"Yes, Riser-sama." the known Yubelluna responded.

Yubelluna was a buxom woman with breasts that could compete with Rias and Akeno. She had wavy dark purple hair and wore mage like robes and carried a wooden staff that looked like a moon at the top.

She walked over to Riser and stood in front of him as Riser proceed to make out with her in front of everyone.

A horrified look spreaded across Rias`s face as she witness the man she was suppose to marry grope the purple haired woman`s breast.

Issei looked lustfully at his dream position….

"You'll never be able to do things like this, you low class peasant." Riser said towards Issei.

Gray had it with this guy! He was ready to beat this guy`s face in but need to hold himself back, Gray looked over to Natsu as he whispered, "I don't think I can hold myself back for much lo-..."

Gray looked at Natsu and saw the pink haired devil was ready to explode! He saw Natsu`s eyes were shadowed by his bangs as he looked at the ground and clenched his fists!

"Shut up! I can tell you`ll flirt with other girls even after marrying our Buchou! You chicken shit!" Issei yelled back

Issei was about to dash at the guy but stopped when everyone heard a loud shout.

"THAT`S IT!" Natsu roared.

Startled, everyone quickly looked to the source of the noise to find the pink haired devil really angry!

She knew what he was going to do but couldn't stop him in time, "Natsu don`t….!".

"Waaaah!" Natsu shouted as he readied a fist as he dashed towards Riser.

Riser was startled only for a moment before calling out another of his servants.

"Mira." Was all he said as before a young blue hair girl with tied in 4 short pony tails and wore a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins. She also carries a wooden staff.

Before Natsu could even reach Riser he hit in the stomach by Mira`s staff and then launch up into the air and hit the ceiling, breaking it, before hitting the ground.

'She`s fast! I could barely see her!' Natsu thought.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted.

Mira quietly stood there for more orders.

"Hmp what vulgar a person! What was he, raised by animals….?" Ravel commented as she looked at the injured form of Natsu.

She would have commented more weren`t for the fact that he started to get up.

Ile and Nel, two young girls with turquoise coloured hair giggled as they watch Natsu slowly get up.

"Hahaha What does he think he`s doing?" Ile said before laughing.

"Haha I think he wants to get his ass kicked again!" Nel added while she laughed.

"Natsu-san…." Asia said worriedly.

"What do you think you're doing you can barely even stand!" Riser said as he laughed.

* * *

><p>(Start song: Fairy Tail New theme 2014 - <span> watch?v=n6olWlryLdY<span>)

* * *

><p>Natsu slowly stood up as his body was shaken, that last hit was just too much for him, but he stood up anyway.<p>

"I don't care if you hurt me…..I don't even care if you laugh at me…..but if you hurt my friends you're going to be in a world full of pain. And any friend of mine is a friend of Fairy Tail…I might not be able to meet them anymore but their spirit still lives along with me and at Fairy Tail we never give up on our friends, we'd rather die first then do that…..So I promise you this, that we'll kick your ass and save Rias!" Natsu said with all his might, which everyone was taken back.

Even Ravel couldn`t say a single word as she saw the pink haired man barely standing with a burning confidence in his eyes that he would protect his friends no matter what!

…..

Then Ravel saw something that amazed her…..he..he smiled! A heart warming smile that she couldn't get out of her head.

'That smile….' Ravel thought, before Natsu lost consciousness and passed out as he hit the floor.

* * *

><p>(End Song)<p>

* * *

><p>"Natsu…" Rias said as she looked at her servant with a surprised look.<p>

Everyone of Rias`s servants were surprised except for Gray who was grinning.

"This is your servant? How pathetic…" Riser said before Rias cut him off.

"All right. Let's settle this with a Rating Game." Rias said.

Rias`s peerage gasped.

Grayfia walked towards Rias and stopped as she said, "Understood."

Riser laughed as he walked towards his peerage and prepared a magic circle.

"Riser. I swear I`ll blast you away!" Rias yelled with a confidence.

"I'm looking forward to it, Rias, my love. We'll meet again for the game, well until then." Riser said before disappearing along with his peerage in a burst of flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>

**Welp I re-wrote this chapter because I just thought this way would be cooler.**

**And the next chapter is on its way so stay tuned?**

**...**

**Goodnight Sport Fans! This is Cuhar Logging out!**


	5. Stand Up

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DxD. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.<p>

* * *

><p>LEGEND<p>

" " - speaking

' ' - Thinking

**stuff **- cool intense stuff

_stuff _- flashback

[**dragons**] - scared gear talking

[dragon gods] - big beings/ gods/ ophis/ Great Red/ Evil Pieces and Brave Saints

[_rating games_] - Speaking through device or magic

* * *

><p>-In a Forest just outside of Kuoh City-<p>

/POV Third Person/

Walking up to a clearing, Rias smirked as she looked at one of her family`s properties.

At one end of the grassy clearing was an old building looking Victorian-style Mansion with roman pillars at the front and large vines growing on the walls. When looked at, it looked almost unkept.

Rias took a deep breath and turned to her servants as they made their way up the path and to the clearing.

Walking up next to her Akeno and Asia made it into the clearing.

"Ara, Buchou don`t you think you're being too hard on Issei-kun? Someone might think you are enjoying this~" Akeno said to her [King].

"Should we help him, Buchou?" Asia asked worried for her friend.

Rias almost chuckled as she watched Issei carry her, Akeno`s, and Asia`s bags. Which was for his training of course! Mostly…

Without even turning she replied, "Don't help him, this is all part of his training to build his stamina."

Everyone seemed to be dressed in their own hiking clothes, except for Natsu and Gray who didn't have any clothes other than their school uniforms and the group training outfits she gave them, which they were wearing at the moment. She also noticed Natsu always wore a white scarf and Gray always had his silver necklace.

The outfit consisted of a white shirt, a sports jacket with a white vertical stripe across the chest, and pants with white thin stripes down the legs. Added to that everyone carried their own hiking bags of different sizes, minus Rias, Akeno, and Asia.

'I should probably get them some soon.' Rias thought. 'And speaking of those two where are….'.

Rias`s thought was interrupted by two loud voices,

"Shut it, you Ice-Queen! I`m gonna win!" Natsu shouted as he sprinted up the trail towards the clearing along with the black haired boy, Gray.

"In your dreams, Flame-Breath! Obviously I'm going to win!" Gray shouted, as he finished both devils rammed their heads together and glared at each they both sprinted side by side.

'These two are going to be more difficult than I thought.' Rias thought as she sighed.

Then as Natsu and Gray were doing their race, they sprinted past the panting Issei who goggled at the two in shock.

"What the hell, are you guys carrying feathers!?" Issei questioned.

Natsu and Gray ignored him and ran past Koneko and Kiba along the way as they both yelled as they were reaching the clearing.

"Waahhh!" Natsu and Gray yelled while running even more faster.

Reaching the finish at the same time, they both collapsed and were breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Hey stupid Gray, Did you see? I won!" Natsu boasted as he grinned with victory.

"No, you Idiot! Clearly I won." Gray said with annoyance.

"No way, I did!" Natsu shouted back.

"Fat chance! I did!" Gray shot back.

"Ara, so much energy ufufu" Akeno commented as she watched the two bicker.

Kiba along with Koneko and Issei made it walked up to the clearing.

"Haha Actually I think you guys both tied." Kiba said with his playboy smile as he chuckled.

"Really?" Natsu and Gray asked surprised.

Both of them looked next to the swordsman, and saw Koneko quietly nodding her head.

"Bullshit! I call a rematch!" Natsu demanded.

"Yeah, and you're going to lose!" Gray said as he snickered.

"Oh yeah? you wanna fight!?" Natsu yelled as he got ready to fight.

"With pleasure!" Gray said as he got ready to fight.

But before they could start, a loud shout made them shudder and immediately stop.

"CAN YOU STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE MINUTE!" Rias shouted with a frustrated tone.

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray replied all too familiar to a blue talking cat.

The rest of the group, just looked at their master with surprised looks, normally she always calm so seeing her all frustrated was quite unusual.

When everyone was quiet, Rias spoke up again with her normal attitude.

"Alright everyone, let's head inside and start training!" Rias cheered.

"Yeah! I'm fired up!" Natsu said as he pumped a fist.

"Already? Don`t we get a break?" Issei whined.

"Nope." Rias said as she found it amusing.

"Awww your a devil!" Issei complained and headed towards inside like everyone else.

"Thank you." Rias replied, taking the comment as a compliment.

As they were walking inside Asia noticed Gray`s shirt had disappeared,

"Um Gray-san, your shirt is missing…." Asia said.

"Hm? What are you talking abo- Crap!" Gray said as he noticed his shirt was missing.

Rias sighed again as she entered the mansion.

* * *

><p>-Outside near the Mansion-<p>

/POV Third

Everyone was standing off to the side as they watched Issei get repeatedly hit by Kiba`s wooden sword and failed to hit Kiba with his own wooden sword,

"GAh!"

Everyone ignored Issei`s cries as they talked.

Rias looked at her two newest pawns and asked,

"Would you two like to try as well?".

"I'm not really into swords." Natsu plainly said and looked off to the side, bored.

"Nah, swords were more of Erza`s thing anyway." Gray answered.

"Well in this case, I assume you both want to learn magic correct? If so we need to start training you two sooner." Rias said a little worried, they only had so much time to train themselves for the upcoming rating game.

"Can`t wait." Gray said as he smirked.

"Yeah! Then I can kick ass again!" Natsu

However the conversation was only heard by Rias, Natsu, and Gray.

"GaaaH!" Issei yelped in pain.

"Issei-kun, you need to focus more. You're leaving yourself too open." Kiba said before launching another strike.

"Wait how can I even-GAAH!"

From the sides Gray leaned towards Akeno and asked, "Um….is he going to be ok?"

"Gaaah!"

"Don't let your guard down Issei-kun!" Kiba shouted.

"Of course, you have nothing to worry about ufufu." Akeno smiled as she licked her lips as she watched issei yelp in pain.

"Gaah!"

Then Gray shivered as he saw the black haired [Queen] smile.

Never actually being affected by the cold before, Gray looked back at the fight, as he thought,

'That was weird.'

* * *

><p>-Inside the Mansion-<p>

/POV Third/

Inside a open room with a large wooden circle table, stood a group of devils. Mainly Natsu, Asia, Issei, and Gray were getting lessons on how to use magic from their own group`s magic specialist, Akeno.

"Now everyone please listen closely." Akeno instructed.

"First direct your entire body`s aura flow to one area to concentrate your magic.

"Hai!" Said the newly born devils, as they all started focusing to their hands and gotten into their own stances.

What caught Akeno`s eye especially was the stance and hand sign Gray was using. She noticed he had one closed fist over one open palm.

Sweat began to form on everyone`s heads as they continued to focus their magic.

"Ugh!" Issei said as he stared at his hand frustratedly.

"Focus your mind and feel the flow of magic." Akeno instructed.

Then Akeno focused on the concentrating Natsu and Gray.

'Now what will you two do, I wonder?' Akeno thought with curiosity as she analyzed the two teens.

Turning back to the struggling Issei, she then spent a few minutes helping him out until but she also noticed him getting distracted and staring at her chest lustfully. She found it funny and giggled before Akeno heard Asia shout,

"I did it!" She said cheerfully.

"Wah?" Issei said a little confused as he looked at Asia.

"Hm?" Akeno simply looked.

Both of them then saw Asia had a floating glowing green ball between her hands.

"Ara ara, it seems Asia-chan has a talent for magic." Akeno said supportingly.

"W-well, Asia getting stronger is actually great too…" Issei said while trying to hide his embarrassed face by looking to the side.

Natsu and Gray simply ignored them and continued to focus, Gray gritting his teeth slightly while Natsu looked like he was ready to punch his own hand that he was so frustrated!

"Stupid hand….stupid magic…"Natsu muttered under his breath but was still heard by everyone, which made them sweat drop.

Then another shout was heard, which even broke Natsu concentration and made him look at the commotion.

What everyone saw was Gray holding out a ball of solid ice in one hand with a pleased look.

'So it was the truth when he said he could use ice magic….Ufufu how interesting...' Akeno commented in her head.

Natsu looked at the ball of ice in his friend's hand with his mouth wide open.

Issei`s shock doubled when he saw one of his newest comrades form ice. While Asia smiled as she said,

"Good job Gray-san!".

"Ara, it seems Gray-kun also has a talent for magic." Akeno said.

Gray got out of his daze as he looked everyone as he said,

"Using this new kind of magic was hard at first but it seemed similar to using Devil Slayer magic."

'Devil Slayer magic!?' Asia and Issei thought as they flinched when they heard the potential danger behind Gray`s words but remained calm, if Rias had trusted Gray enough to let him join her peerage then that meant they could trust him!

Gray continued, "After using it, you get the hang of it pretty quick. Isn't that right...Natsu?" Gray finished as he grinned and looked towards the gaping Natsu as he said with a victorious tone.

Natsu`s brain rebooted before responding back to the quick jab,

"Shut up! You just got lucky, ya Ice stripper!" Natsu shouted as he moved towards Gray.

Issei and Asia both stepped back a bit, only knowing Natsu and Gray for the short time they known them. They knew how physical they could get when they fought. Like one time Issei tried to stop them, he ended up being hit by a wild fist and received a black eye! It was healed though due to Asia`s sacred gear.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I used magic while you didn`t? Flame Brain!" Gray shouted back as he stepped towards Natsu.

Before anything could happen a chill ran up their spine when they heard a normal but yet scary voice.

"Boys~ ufu, You don't want to start fighting and ruin Buchou`s house do we? Do you need me to teach you some manners?" Akeno said as a dark purple aura surrounded her while she wore a smile that promised punishment.

Natsu and Gray gulped as sweat was dripping down their face.

Then both of them shook their heads no repeatedly to prove their point as they said,

"N-nn-no! I-I t-think we understand now!" Natsu and Gray shouted in usion.

As if a switch been turned off, the scary aura disappeared and her normal smile returned.

Everyone sighed deeply now that the pressure was gone.

'Akeno-senpai can be really scary….' Issei commented in his mind.

Akeno then clapped her hands together as she continued her lecture, "Now on with the lesson..."

Everyone nodded their heads as they continued to listen.

* * *

><p>-Later at the Dinning Table During Dinner Time-<p>

/POV Third/

During dinner time, at a large wooden table sat Rias`s entire peerage eating plates full of potatoes and potato salad, well except for a certain pinkette…..

As Rias finished up her meal, she looked up at her servants with a smile as she deciding to teach everyone a quick lesson.

"Well, we demons, the fallen angels and God with his heavenly host, waged a huge war a long time ago that seemed to last an eternity."

Peeking his attention, Gray looked from listen and took the time to listen. It was important to him after all now him being a devil, plus he would have to re-tell Natsu all this later.

Rias continued as she said, "No one really won when all was said and done. The war ended with all side suffering heavy casualties. To make up for our near eternal life span, we demons reproduce very slowly. Due to the war, the species itself was at the brink of extinction. After the hostilities, the families of the noble and pure-blooded demons, known as the 72 Pillars, mostly died out."

Rias referred a hand to herself as she spoke again, "My family, the Gremory house, Sona`s family, the Sitri house, and Raiser`s Phenex are all part of the remaining 34 Pillars that weren't wiped out. This is why we demons use resurrected humans as our servants. Subsequently, the Rating Game was created. It allows our servants to gain real battle experience and gives us masters a chance to demonstrate our abilities."

Rias took a deep breath and finished, "Currently, one`s performance in these games has a huge influence on rank and position. Now any questions?"

Rias looked around and saw Gray had his hand up half lifted,

"Gray?"

"Yeah, about these rating games, what happens when we're unable to fight like….do we fight to the death?" Gray asked a little worried about his answer.

"Ara no, no, not all ufufu" Rias giggled as she answered. "A good question, but when someone is unable to fight they get transported to a hospital in the underworld for their injuries to be taken care of. However there are sometimes, things known as 'accidents', and I don't think you need me to explain what I mean?" Rias finished with a little more dark tone.

"Not all." Gray nodded his head in understanding, he could pretty much guess what she meant by 'accidents'.

"Anymore questions?" Rias looked around and it seemed no one had anymore questions.

Then Rias looked over to one of her newest servants looking pervertedly at all the girls.

Not taking any mind to it, Rias asked the brunette meaning to change the subject now that is was over,

"So, Issei?"

"Hai!" Issei responded.

"How are you feeling after your first day of training?" Rias questioned, curious to see how one of her servants have grown.

"Well, I was the weakest." Issei said before suddenly thinking of something that he just remembered.

Rias nodded before explaining to Asia and Issei, more of Asia since Issei wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, without a doubt. But, Asia`s healing ability and your boosted Gear are both valuable resources to us. Our opponents are aware of this too, however they're not aware of our two newest servants, Gray and Natsu."

"Yeah that`s it!" Issei yelled excitedly as he remembered.

"What is?" Rias asked.

"Actually, I think I managed to do better with magic than Natsu?" Issei questioned not sure that he actually wasn't the worst for the first time in a while.

Rias noticed that Natsu didn't show up at all for dinner so she looked at Gray for answers since he knew him the most.

"Where is he anyway? He wasn't here for dinner?" Rias questioned Gray.

Gray just looked at his hands with a longing look as he performed a basic ice spell and made the Fairy Tail symbol made of ice….

Everyone looked at the ice sculpture with confused looks except for Rias and Akeno who knew the sculpture was the symbol for their guild back in their world.

Gray looked at the ice in his hands as he explained, "After we finished the magic exercise, Natsu could barely manage to make a single ounce of magic. It`s mostly likely he`s out there now training his ass off as we speak.".

"Well that`s good he`s putting a lot of training into it right?" Rias questioned, if one of her servants wanted to do extra training then she was by all means happy.

"But here's the thing…..it may seem like Natsu is fine but really he`s more conflicted than I am right now….you see, I was sad that I lost my magic, but with time I think I can learn it back. However for Natsu it may not seem like it but, his magic is one of the most important things to him…." Gray explained.

"Why is it so important? There must be a reason." Rias said.

"It`s because when Natsu was being raised by his father before he disappeared, his father was said to have taught a bunch of necessary life skills, but the most cherished thing Natsu learned was the magic he learned from his father…." Gray said with a sad look.

"Oh…" Rias said awkwardly, kind of regretting for getting into her servants business so soon.

'But...if he could teach others Dragon Slayer magic then he must be strong.' Rias noted in her mind.

"And ever since we couldn't return home, Natsu`s magic was one of the only things he could remember everyone from back home. If Natsu couldn't use his magic again….it would be like him losing everyone back home entirely." Gray finished as everyone looked down at the table with hints of sadness.

Then Gray stood from the table as he pocketed his ice sculpture into his pocket and turned to Rias before leaving, "I think I'll leave now….if you need me I`ll be practicing." Gray said as he used his wrist to rub his watery eyes before leaving the room.

After Gray left the room, a few moments went by before anyone spoke again until Kiba decided to ask the question on everyone`s mind.

Kiba looked towards his [King] and asked, "Since when did Natsu and Gray knew about magic?".

With that everyone looked at Rias with a questioning look as Rias only smiled and said,

"Well…."

* * *

><p>-In the Forest Near the Mansion, Late at Night-<p>

/POV Third/

"What the Hell!"

A loud shout echoed in through the moonlight covered forest.

There standing in a clearing, was a very exhausted pinked haired teen with a very frustrated look.

"I`m doing the aura thingy like Akeno told me but it`s not working! Ugh why is this so hard!" Natsu shouted with frustration.

Ever since the magic lesson Akeno had taught, Natsu had skipped all the other lessons deciding they weren't worth the time and headed off to start practicing magic.

Since then Natsu had been practicing for hours and only managed to make a flame the size of a candle….

"At first I thought just a little bit of practice and BAM! I`d be badass and then could kick ass again!" Natsu said he emphasized his point by throwing a few punches in front of him.

As his exhaustion was catching up to him, a thought occurred,

* * *

><p>(Start Music - Fairy Tail - Kizuna - watch?v=RqxmFkmEoZQ )<p>

* * *

><p>"What happens if I can`t use my magic again and what if Rias told me didn`t happen ….if that happens…" He said as he started to choke up.<p>

Falling onto his knees, as he continued to talk,

"I would lose the only thing I have left of home….."

Natsu punched the ground, releasing his emotions into his punch.

"I know we were told we couldn't go back but….I just wish we could go back!" Natsu yelled as he punched the ground again.

"How could I just lose the precious magic that Igneel taught me?!" Natsu yelled as he punched the ground and froze.

"Igneel….after all those years looking for you and wondering why you left...I finally found you but then we were stuck in Mard Geer`s spell and….and...I couldn't even say goodbye…." Natsu said quietly as he stopped holding himself back and let his emotions flow. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked down at the ground.

The tears hit the dirt below, sinking into the ground.

"I just wish there was magic that existed which would let me see everyone back at Fairy Tail one last time…"

Kneeling in the dark forest, as if time didn't matter. Natsu released his pent up emotions ever since coming here, Natsu was a strong person, but not even Natsu could keep up these feelings locked up forever.

Until a familiar voice, just enough to be a whisper, spoke.

'Stand up.'

Then many more familiar voices spoke up while getting louder,

'Stand up.'

'Stand up.'

'Stand up, Natsu.'

Natsu stopped crying as he slowly lifted his head and saw an image which made his heart ache.

As if an image glimpsing right back into Earthland, shimmering in a faint glowing gold light, stood everyone from Fairy Tail standing in front of the old guild hall.

A figure then walked from the crowd and offered a hand to Natsu. And that person was none other than one of his closest friends, Lucy Heartfilia.

Smiling with a happy expression, the image of Lucy said,

'Stand up, Natsu. Even if we are worlds apart, Fairy Tail will always be at your back!'.

Natsu nodded his head as he wiped his eyes, "Yeah...that`s right. As long as I'm alive, Fairy Tail will always be with me!".

'That`s it Natsu, now just stand up and keep moving forward.' The image of Lucy said as Natsu grabbed the offered hand and stood up.

Then, as if they were never there, the images of all the smiling members of Fairy Tail dissipated into golden dust and blew into the wind.

With renewed determination, Natsu grinned as a dark orange magic circle with a dragon head in the center moved across Natsu right arm, leaving behind bright burning flames!

Leaping towards the closest tree, Natsu shouted right before his fire engulfed fist hit the tree,

"**Fire Dragon`s Iron Fist!**".

Making contact, the tree bursted apart as the remaining bits fell to the ground.

Panting heavily, Natsu`s grinned with victory before falling onto back and surcumbing to his exhaustion and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>(End Music)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**I know I said I would finish the rating game in this chapter, but once I was looking over this I thought, "I have to finish the chapter here". So I did :P**

**Also I`ve had silly exams and tests to study for but they won`t hold down my writing spirit!**

**Now for this chapter, I hoped you guys liked, what I did with Natsu and Gray had to happen one way or another and this way I especially did more of respect to the latest chapter of the Fairy Tail Manga.**

**Btw I won`t spoil anything because I took a vow that I won`t, but if you have already read it and want to talk about it then you can PM me then.**

**Well I just want to add that, the rating game part is almost finished so the action will almost be upon us!**

**...**

**Goodnight Sport Fans! This is Cuhar Logging out!**


End file.
